A new adventure
by Arsenal Orion
Summary: In a strange new world, Kirito uses his power to help his new friends fend off threats new and old.
1. Chapter 1

yuuki gets ALO body Kirito (SAO body with wings) Asuna(SAO with wings)

Sinon(Alo body with sniper rifle)

Chapter 1: a strange new world

Asuna bit her lip. "Kirito are you sure Yuuki and Yui won't be harmed?" Asuna asked. A cubed machine started whirl to life. Asuna saw two figures forming inside the large cube. Then unexpectedly alarms started roar. "Whats going on?" Asuna asked. Some kind of overload." Kirito responds. Then a blinding light overtook the ones present.

When they awoke they found themselves on a ship of some kind. Kirito was surprised to see Yui asleep next to him. He noticed he had his SAO outfit on. He stood up only to notice armed guards aiming their weapons at him. Kirito tried to grab his swords if they were there to begin with. They were gone. Dark repulser and elucidate. He noticed that they were being examined by a mechanic of some kind. Steal my family's swords and I'll kill you Red scum. Kirito said with a dark voice with the intent of getting the mechanics attention. Hey kid what are these made of? The mechanic asked. Kirito turned around and Yui was terrified she had never been on a boat before. DADDY I'm Scared. Yui cried getting the mechanics attention. Kirito hugged the little girl and said: Shh it's going to be ok Yui. How do you know that? Yui questioned him. Because if they touch one of the hairs on your head I'll kill them. Kirito said comforting his daughter. Thank you daddy. The girl said.

Hey, kid aren't you a little young to be a father? The mechanic asked him. Kirito remained silent. He noticed the impossible Yuuki was unconscious beside Asuna and Sinon. Kirito noticed a large machine under heavy guard and someone was behind it. The boy was about Kirito's age and had white hair and wore some kind of space suit. Kirito? Asuna's tired voice begged for the comfort of her boyfriend. Mommy! Yui cried. The mechanic scoffed.

Before the mechanic could blink Kirito was behind the Mechanic with his hand at the back of his neck and his hand was glowing. I demand an audience with your leader. Kirito said with sternness. H-How? The mechanic questioned. It's called magic and running.

Kirito said playfully.

Kirito grabbed Dark Repulser and sheathed it. Then he grabbed the other and then he released the mechanic. I don't want to spill blood if it can be avoided but if someone is a threat to my family I intend to eliminate that threat. Now, where are we? Kirito questioned. You're on Gargantia. The mechanic said. Kirito noticed Sinons GGO weapons as well as Yuuki's AlO weapons and a wand he didn't recognize.

He grabbed everything and distributed the weapons to their proper owners and gave the wand to Yui. Asuna used her raw speed to pin the Mechanic to the wall. What is Gargantia? She questions the mechanic. Kirito calmed Asuna down. Sorry for being so cold blooded. Kirito said. It's alright. All you want is a meeting with Rigget right? If she is the leader of this place then yes. Kirito said. Well, she is second in command and that's as far up the food chain that I can request. The mechanic said. Fine by me just arrange a meeting.

Kirito Asuna look! They heard Yuuki scream. She was flying around with her wings. Ah, Yuuki get back here. Kirito groaned as he spawned his wings and took off after her. Asuna looked down. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even engaged to him? Asuna wondered aloud. Wait for what! The mechanic shouted in surprise. Sinon woke up. Hey, do you mind looking after Yui while I calm those two down? Asuna asked. Sure. Sinon said. She picked up her pistol and holstered it. Then she picked up her rifle. Hey, Yui do you want to see something? Sinon asked. The mechanic couldn't help but listen in.

Yui pick up something and throw it. Sinon said as she readies her rifle. Then she noticed she was a catsie. She smiled and realized that her new traits would make her the perfect sniper. Yui picked up a pipe and threw it. Sinon shot it without even attempting to use the scope. The object disintegrated before their eyes. Did you ask for me? They heard a strong but feminine voice ask.

Actually, that was us. Asuna said as she landed holding Kirito's hand with his strong slim arm holding an exhausted Yuuki with her purple fairy wings. What!? She stepped back. Oh sorry, you must not be aware of our species. My name is Kirito I am a spurgeon. This is my fiance Asuna she is an undine (For the record shehas her SAO Body) and little trouble maker here is Yuuki she is also a spriggan. Kirito said. That little girl over there is our daughter Asuna pointed out. And the girl with the cat ears is named Sinon and she is a catsi. Asuna finished.

I must say this is a development. You all look human enough. Rigget wondered aloud. Well, technically we are human. Kirito said. Kirito! Asuna shouted. What! Kirito groaned. We lost the right to call ourselves humans remember. Asuna said angrily. Right sorry. Kirito said as he scratched his head. All Rigget could do was try to understand what was just said.

I don't understand how did you lose the right to call yourselves humans? Rigget asked Kirito's playful face and voice was replaced with a cold look and emotionless voice. We were experimented on. There were over 10,000 people. Only 800 survived myself included. Whenever we would gain an ability in the virtual world they would give it to us in the real world. They lost control and we escaped.

I'm sorry no one should go through what you did. Rigget said. I killed the man responsible in the end. Kirito said darkly. Asuna caught on. And you almost died trying to beat him in the process! Asuna said irritated. Sorry! Kirito said apologetically.

Then the alarms went off. What's going on? Rigget demanded as a soldger ran up. Belows ship is under attack. The soldger said. Which way? Kirito asked. Rigget pointed east. That way. She said. Sinon back us up to everyone else you know the drill. Kirito said. He spawned his black fairy wings with his mind and took off. Sinon, Yuuki, Asuna took off after him. Be safe Daddy. Yui said. Wait he his your father? Rigget asked. The giant machine started to take off after them. Rigget's eyes narrowed.

Kirito was furios. I won't fail to protect people **this** time. He said. The salvege ship came into view. Kirito went even flew even faster. Using Kirito's raw speed and power he sliced one of the three piret ships in half. Save some for me. Kirito heard the flying machine from earlier today say.

The machine fired lasers killing a quarter of the pirats. Kirito appeared in the bridge putting his swords through the pirats cuting them in half without mercy. You Belows? Kitito asked the women in an orenge shirt. Yeah, how did you do that? Belows asked him. Asuna entered the room. Is it done? Kirito asked. Yes, all reds are dead. Asuna said. Belows I would like a cashulty count. Kirito said as the flying machine headed back to Gargantia. Look I don't work for you. Belows said. I know I just wanted to know how meny I failed to save. Kirito said.

You have a good heart kid. Belows said. I wish I belived that. Kirito said remembering the three people he killed seven years ago. Kiriyo and Asuna left the bridge and flew at the speed of mach 2 towords Gargantia. When they landed they landed where they took off from. What happened why did you kill the Pirates? Rigget asked. Listen you don't now what it's like haveing to look over your sholder haveing to kill someone or someone you care about you would be killed insted. I guess the fraise is can you still pull the trigger? Asuna explained. Sinon shifted because Kirito told her the same thing when they were being hunted by Death gun. The commander has agreed to allow you to have a residence here. Rigget said. Thank you so much Rigget. Kirito said


	2. devastation to the honest

Chapter 2 the official alliance

It had been two days since Kirito and the others saved Below's ship. The fleet commander and Rigget were still skeptical to trust Kirito and his team but he had trusted him enough to give him a small apartment to live in. Kirito had taken on a job. Since he could fly and his immense strength and speed he started working for the cargo quartermaster. He could lift the shipping containers and place them wherever they needed to be placed. Yui was actually a teacher that's ironic a twelve-year-old being a teacher. Asuna worked in the fleets kitchen. Sinon taught people how to shoot. Yuuki taught close combat skills. Ledo worked with chamber in the cargo hold too. Ledo is the pilot of the machine chamber the giant robot with lasers for the record.

Then a meteorite fell from the sky. Asuna, Kirito, Yui, Yuuki, and Sino sensed a life essence in the meteorite. All of them dived into the water. What they found was beyond their understanding. It was a giant orange robot that had the name cataphract on its back. It had what seemed to be rifles on it's back and two pistols on it's legs. Once they finally got the heavy "cataphract" out of the water they struggled to lift it. Despite that they finally managed to get into an unpopulated platform and they decided to lie the "cataphract" on the platform.

Minutes after they placed the orange robot stood up and stared at the children that rose it from the sea. The head seemed to go onto it's back and a hatch opened up. A 12 year old climbed out of the machine and then pulled a pistol. Kirito noticed something about the boy that no one else did.

His left eye was robotic. Yet it still looked biological. Impressive cybernetic implant let me guess you have no idea how you got here but you can recognise a threat also that left eye is a probability engine isn't it? Kirito asked. Correct. The kid said with a emotionless tone. Yui walked up up and hid behind Kirito. Come down so I can introduce you to my superiors. Kirito said. I don't respond to fake military or martins. The kid said. Did he say martins? Yuuki asked coking her head in comfuseion. Probability engine and baseline suggests that you arrived here under the same circumstances and that I ended up in a different dimension. The kid diduced. We came to the same conclusion. Kirito said. The kid holstered his weapon. He climbed down. Mustang 2-2 reporting to civilian commander. The kid said. Got an actual name? Asuna asked. The kid looked out at the see remembering how the Deucalion was recovered but he also remembered how he lost his eye. Until you earn my trust you will address me as my call sign "Mustang 2-2". the kid said putting his foot down. He closed his eyes. When he opened them his left eye flashed for just a second. Asuna flinched and grabbed the handle of her sword. In response to the remote command the robots hatch closed and it took pulled what looked like a assault rifle out stood firm.

I will meet your superiors now. Mustang 2-2 said. Yui walked close by the boy. It was obvious she had a crush on him. You have trouble expressing your emotions don't you? Yui asked. The boy remained silent. Come on at least give me an answer. She pressed. If you must know having emotions holds you back in the battlefield and yes I do have trouble….expressing myself. The boy admitted. I knew it that is usually because of a traumatic event or you simply find it easier. Yui lectured him. How do you know so much about the mind? Mustang 2-2 asked. I used to be a A.I. with the intelligence of twelve super computers. Yui said. Then how do you live and breath as you do know? The boy asked with curiosity. My father or adopted dad used interdimensional tech to give me a biological body. He kept trying for three years then he finally got close enough to give the machine a test run. The experiment worked but we were banished to this world in the process. Yui said sadly. Mustang put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her but when he realized what he was doing he pulled away. Despite that the probability engine says that you are lying I will believe you. Mustang said. That's all I ask for. The girl chirped. This was the first time she saw a flinch/smile on his face.

When they arrived a guard walked up to take his gun. Mustang surrendered it but had another hidden so he wouldn't be nearly killed. I assume you are the boy in the orange robot son? The fleet commander asked him. Lt. Inaho Kaizuka reporting for duty. The young man said with no emotion at all. Got a second Alias? The fleet commander asked. My nickname "orange" was given to me by the man who gave me this. Orange pointed at his eye. I don't understand. The fleet commander said. He got real close to the fleet commander so that the commander could see that his eye was robotic. How did you lose your eye? The fleet commander asked. Kaizuka backed off. Gunshot sir. He said like the event never happened. I was a member of an elite task force designed to perform what you would call crazy stunts. However my inability to connect with my emotions has made me the perfect combat machine. He explained. Well we could use those skills. The fleet commander said. Commander? Kirito asked.

While you were out…...fishing we received word that a fleet of 30 pirate ships is approaching. He explained before someone rushed in. Turns out is was Belows. Yes what is it Belows? The fleet commander asked. You're going to want to hear this sir. She said with panic. He grabbed the walkie talkie from Bellows hand then grabbed her wrist which allowed her to calm down. What have you got for me Ledo? He asked the pilot through the radio. Further analysis of the data shows that there are at least a hundred more ships approaching. Ledo said as Chamber translated for him. The way I see it you are the commanding officer therefore I await your orders. Kaizuka said. What about your superiors? The fleet commander asked him. I will log my time here as awal. He responded. Thank you. The fleet commander said. I may be unable to connect with my emotions but I am not without compassion. The boy responded. Kirito assemble the team and await further orders. The fleet commander said. It's time to go to war. He continued.

After hours of prepping everyone was ready. Ledo was already in Chamber and Kaizuka was checking ammunition. He closed the front hatch which was the Cataphracts chest. Ready to deploy. Kaizuka said. Kirito stepped forward and then stabbed his sword into the metal floor. Alight everyone I image just about everyone here knows the drill by now. So let's make them wish that they never crossed us. Kirito said with a battle spirit. Roger that. Kaizuka said. Affirmative. Ledo said. Kirito taped the comlink on his ear. Awaiting orders. Kirito said. The sun was well out of sight and it was pitch black. You now what to do. The fleet commander said. Shiro chanted magical words and everyone was given night vision.

Sinon dropped into her sniper position and readied her rifle. Chamber took off and Ledo had a picture of someone. He pocketed it and then focused on the battle. In the chaos of the battle with bullets flying past Asuna as she cut through the enemy troops like scissors through paper she was distracted. A laser like bullet went off. Just when Asuna thought she was done for Kirito put himself in the way of that bullet. The wound had a clean exit and blood rocketed out of Kirito. As Kirito fell to the ground he could feel his life ebbing away. Just before he would have hit the ocean Kaizuka caught him. He flew him back to the main fleet in his cataphract with Kirito in the mech's arms. Attention fleet I am bringing in wounded. Kaizuka said. When he came to the landing platform he saw medics. He delivered his leader to them and then looked at where that shot came from. Kaizuka pulled his sniper rifle to see another cataphract. It flew off before he could I.D. it. When he looked at the battle he saw that the enemy fleet was devastated. When everyone returned they looked at the orange cataphract expecting news.


End file.
